Sedução
by Haki-chan
Summary: “Não há nada que este Sesshoumaru não possa fazer”,ele disse convicto.“Então prove,me seduza”,ela respondeu em desafio.[KagomexSesshoumaru]
1. Chapter 1

"Não há nada que este Sesshoumaru não possa fazer", ele disse convicto.

"Então prove, seduza-me", ela respondeu em desafio.

**Disclaimer: **os direitos de Inuyasha, e de seus personagens pertencem exclusivamente a Takahashi-san... eu chamo isso de egoísmo, e vocês?

SesshoumaruxKagome.

**Sedução**

Capítulo 1

by Haki

Uma vez a cada quinze anos, um encontro entre os líderes dos reinos ocorria. Podiam ser chamados de reis, príncipes, lordes, senhores. Assim como poderiam ser humanos, youkais, ou o que quer que fossem.

Só o que importava era o poder. Ambição e orgulho, andavam lado a lado do _interesse, _não existiam mais pecados, era apenas sobrevivência...

Foi em um desses encontros, onde _eles_ se encontraram.

Kagome Higurashi estava presente pela primeira vez, indo no lugar da mãe que estava doente. Representava as terras do Leste.

Sesshoumaru, príncipe das terras do oeste, era conhecido por seu poder e orgulho. Detestava tais eventos.

Ambos caminhavam distraídos, quando se esbarraram acidentalmente. O leve impacto os trouxe a realidade, causando um longo e constrangedor silêncio.

Como se cada ação fosse analisada, apenas se encararam antes de qualquer reação de ambas as partes.

- Desculpe-me.

Sem dizer uma única palavra, o taiyoukai simplesmente continuou a caminhar, ignorando o pedido de desculpas da jovem.

- Ora... que grosseiro. Poderia ao menos dizer algo... - retrucou Kagome em um baixo resmungo, vendo-o se afastar.

- Não deve dizer algo, se nada significa para você.

Piscou duas vezes. Para a sua surpresa, ele a ouvira... ah, sim. Esquecera de que ele devia ser um _youkai._ Um daqueles seres, com certas... habilidades...

- Do que está falando, _senhor_?

Sesshoumaru parou e a fitou friamente, com o mesmo tom em sua resposta:

- Desculpas falsas nada valem, _senhorita._

Ambos continuavam com aquele joguinho. Insultos invisíveis, sorrisos falsos, sempre provocando o outro ao final de cada resposta, até que um dos dois cedesse...

Por fim, algo semelhante ocorreu. Mas não foi uma rendição.

- Senhor Sesshoumaru, não é? Este é o seu nome?

- Como sabe?

- Ora, seu orgulho, o precede... o famoso taiyoukai do clã Taisho.

Ele estreitou o olhar. Nitidamente, se via a ironia na frase...

- O que quer dizer..._ humana?_

Vendo que este perdia lentamente cada vez mais sua pose, ela continuou com a mesma ironia... e o sorriso maroto.

- Sesshoumaru, conhecido por nunca perder um desafio, o que ostenta com tanto orgulho seu poder...

No salão, um ou outro servo caminhava com bandejas, estas contendo taças de bebidas. Ao passar ao lado do casal, Sesshoumaru apanhou uma das taças.

- Não há nada que este Sesshoumaru não possa fazer. – dizia convicto.

Finalmente chegando onde queria, o sorriso dela se tornou desafiador, no mesmo tom de suas palavras.

- Então prove, seduza-me.

Permaneceu em silêncio, enquanto a fitava incrédulo.

- Isso é um desafio?

- Se quiser encarar assim... então estarei lhe desafiando, não é mesmo? – ironizava em um sorriso divertido.

- Não sabe com o que está brincando...

- Mostre-me. Eu o desafio.

Por um instante, lhe pareceu ter visto um meio sorriso esboçado por ele. Mas, tão rápido como surgiu, se foi, deixando apenas aquele olhar frio que a fitava tão profundamente.

- Vai se arrepender... _humana._

- Veremos, _senhor Sesshoumaru..._

Estava feito. O desafio fora lançado, e havia sido aceito.

Agora, tudo estava nas mãos do destino...

Quem venceria...?

_**Continua...**_

"_No segundo capítulo, as providências serão tomadas, os detalhes discutidos. Um segundo encontro estaria por vir... e o desafio entrará em ação."_


	2. Atitudes e naufrágios

**Disclaimer: **Ou tortura, como preferirem... e, pela centésima vez na vida dessa esperançosa ficwriter, anuncio que... ainda tenho esperança de conseguir os direitos de Inuyasha! Hohoho... (sonhar é bom e não faz mal, oras u.u')

KagomexSesshoumaru

**Sedução**

_Capítulo 2_

_Atitudes e naufrágios_

By Haki

Pelos corredores do castelo ecoavam os passos de Sesshoumaru e Jaken. O servo, já havia tomado conhecimento do pacto feito com uma humana, na convenção.

- Mass, sssenhor Sessshoumaru, como pôde aceitar o dessafio de uma humana?!

Durante toda a manhã, este foi o assunto alvo do sapo youkai. Hora ou outra, ele retomava as perguntas, ignorando o fato de não obter fala alguma do lorde.

- Messmo, ela sendo lady das terrass do Leste, isso não muda ssua origem humana.

Sempre tocando no mesmo ponto.

- Issso é inadmissível, ssenhor Sessshoumaru. Se ainda houvesse algum interesse importante, masss não...

Sempre ignorando o silêncio dele.

- O que esstá penssando?!

Até que o silêncio foi desfeito.

- Jaken?

- Ssim, senhor Sessshoumaru?

- Silêncio, ou cortarei sua língua lentamente.

O sapo engoliu seco. Percebeu, então, que o humor de seu mestre não estava em seus melhores dias... geralmente, ele ou batia ou o jogava para longe. Ameaça, apenas em poucas situações.

O lorde taiyoukai pensava em uma maneira prática de terminar o desafio proposto, o que não era fácil, sabendo dos rumores sobre a 'lady do leste'... Dama inconfundível, nunca se apaixonara, conhecida principalmente por tamanha teimosia e, ao mesmo tempo, coragem e ousadia.

Decidiu-se, enfim. Já que aceitara aquilo, estava disposto a fazer um trabalho bem feito. Como diziam: "Capricho é imprescindível". Refletia consigo mesmo, enquanto um diabólico sorriso despontava discretamente em seus lábios.

"Nunca um desafio fora perdido por este Sesshoumaru, e não será agora que vai acontecer..."

Enquanto isso, nas terras do Leste...

- Atchim!!

- Saúde, senhorita. A alteza está bem?

- Ah sim, obrigada. Não se preocupe, creio que é apenas alguém falando mal de mim... hahaha! Estou vendo que vou espirrar muito ainda hoje! – riu com ironia a jovem.

- Kagome!

Era Sango, entrando no cômodo e interrompendo a conversa da irmã e da serviçal. Trazia no rosto uma expressão de desaprovação, referente aos modos dela.

- Olá querida irmã, bom dia. Dormiu bem?

- Não mude de assunto! Já lhe disse que não deve se comportar assim. Além do mais, não é isto que vim falar com você...

Silenciosamente, a mais velha pediu a serviçal em um gesto que se retirasse. Esta obedeceu prontamente.

- É sempre assim. Eu sei que preciso ser empática, mesmo sabendo da raiva e inveja que me rodeiam... mas nem um pouco de ironia posso usar?! Droga de posição. Ser princesa, rainha, ou o que quer que seja, é ser nomeada a ter diploma de falsidade! Odeio isso.

- Não encare como falsidade, mas sim como necessidade. Já foi ensinado tão bem como lhe foi explicado que é nisso que esse 'status' se baseia. Temos apenas que manter as aparências, maninha. - calmamente, pegou uma maçã da cesta de frutas deixada no quarto pela serviçal.

- Sango... como consegue aceitar assim? É como se houvesse um tom de... futilidade... em suas palavras.

- ... Fui criada assim, é só isso que me ensinaram – sentou sobre as pernas, mordeu a fruta e continuou a falar – mas, já disse que não era sobre isso que vim lhe falar. Soube que conheceu o lorde das terras do Oeste na convenção... Lorde Sesshoumaru, não é?

- Gah...?! – a jovem engasgou ao ouvir o nome.

- Quem diria... como teve tanta coragem de lançar tal coisa a ele? Apesar de que é interessante... bonito, poderoso, forte... e com um reino inteiro em seu poder. Não fez uma jogada ruim, é um bom partido.

- Sango!! Não sei como raios soube disso, mas pode esquecer. Não estou nem aí para seus "dotes", muito menos vou me casar com ele ou algo assim! Foi apenas um... deslize de quem provavelmente já estava um pouco alta. Ele deve ter até esquecido. – dizia dando de ombros ao assunto.

- Pense como quiser, então. Mas deveria aproveitar, é um golpe de sorte. E não se preocupe, digamos que foi uma... 'aranha' quem me contou... e que não vai chegar aos ouvidos de nossa mãe. Ela anda muito debilitada ultimamente... fico inconformada de ter chego de viagem apenas hoje!

Pausa. Um repentino silêncio se fixou no quarto. Sango olhava para o teto como se lembrasse de algo, enquanto Kagome petrificava em frente à porta. Sabia o que estava por vir.

- Oh, como pude esquecer! Preciso contar-lhe sobre a minha viagem! Não sabe quantos príncipes estavam lá... o palácio era divino, repleto de peças em ouro e... Kagome, aonde vais?

Quando deu por si, a irmã já havia sumido do quarto. Fora dali, ela se apoiava em uma grande árvore, em frente ao corredor do mesmo. Era o seu lugar secreto, quando queria esconder-se, apenas subia e se escondia entre as folhas.

"Puff..." – suspirava fitando 'o mundo' fora dos muros do castelo, esgueirando-se entre os galhos – "Sango não é má pessoa... está apenas envolvida demais por esse ar tóxico que nos envolve no castelo. Superficialidade é um resultado disso. Talvez só precise de alguém para abrir seus olhos... torço por isso... ah, tem alguém vindo para cá. Será que a Sango está esperando alg...!!!"

Subitamente, Kagome literalmente 'despencou' ao chão.

Mal se recuperou da queda, voou até a entrada do castelo, mas chegou tarde demais. Estava simplesmente ali, sendo recepcionado pelas criadas e soldados, Sesshoumaru, com toda sua pose. E quanto a ela?

Estava descabelada, com a roupa empoeirada pelo tombo, e com uma mortal expressão no rosto, sendo claramente lida como: "O que faz aqui, criatura?!!"

Sem resposta alguma, ele apenas lançou-lhe um rápido olhar de esgueira, e continuou a andar em direção a sala de visitas do palácio¹. Surpreendentemente, era sua própria mãe, a senhora das terras do Oeste quem o aguardava na sala...

"O... o que está acontecendo aqui?!!" – pensava, já perturbada, a confusa Kagome.

_**Continua...**_

#Espacinho off fanfic# 

Wooi pessoal!

Gostaria de pedir mil desculpas pela demora, mas eram mil coisas até postar. Inclusive, no fim, este capítulo rendeu bem! Enquanto o escrevia, consegui traçar o rumo da história, já sei exatamente como será! – feliz & rodopiando –

Apesar de todos os poréns, espero que o capítulo esteja assim... tragável? Ah, torço para que agrade!

Um pequeno detalhe: já deve ter dado pra perceber que esta Sango, que vemos inicialmente, é muito diferente da que conhecemos. Fútil, interesseira, ambiciosa e superficial. Mas, isso eu tenho certeza que não durará até o fim da fic...

¹ - sim, sim, o 'palácio', ou castelo, é como aqueles que aparecem no animes, os dos senhores feudais japoneses.

Agradecimentos especiais à:

_Minha super ane-chan, _Naru Hiwatari, _que sempre beta toda as loucuras que escrevo, por mais insana que possa ser, hoho. _

_A gentileza de _fernanda-angel, S2 Juh Yagami ou Anneke S2, Gheisinha Kinomoto, Carol Freitas, -0 Iummy-chan 0-, Uchiha Danii-chan, Jaque Higurashi, Maya Yoru, naninhachan, CauinhaC xx CaChan, Lali Djibril, e Fernanda Higurashi,_ que tiveram a gentileza e bondade de comentar a fic, que por sinal,me ajudaram muito com este capítulo!_

_Muitíssimo obrigada a todas vocês!_

_Kissus, ja ne_

_Haki_

_Obs:Graças ao aviso da Iummy-chan, agora não precisa estar registrado no ffnet pra comentar! Desculpem, eu não tinha percebido que anônimos não podiam comentar até então... ç.ç_

_Obs²: se o Inuyasha vai aparecer? Suspense... quem sabe mais pra frente, né?-sorrisisinho malvado-_


	3. Bomba lançada

**Disclaimer: **... Os direitos da série Inuyasha são meus! Hu hu hu! Se eu estiver mentindo, que caia um raio na minha cabeça! *trovões ao fundo* – err, quer dizer, eu gostaria pelo menos, mas eles continuam na posse da **Rumiko Takahashi** °-°''.

KagomexSesshoumaru.

_By Haki_

x-x-x

**Sedução**

_Capítulo 3_

_Bomba lançada_

"– _O... o que está acontecendo aqui?!!"_ – pensava, já perturbada, a confusa Kagome.

- Senhora Higurashi, não acha mais apropriado que sua filha esteja presente na nossa reunião...? – dizia Sesshoumaru, com seu habitual tom de voz inexpressivo.

- Sim, tens razão. Afinal, ela será de certa forma o assunto... – riu um pouco, sem graça – Kagome, minha filha, por favor, nos acompanhe até a sala de visitas.

- S-sim, minha mãe... – respondeu, seguindo-os - _"Isso não está cheirando bem... aquele safado está armando alguma! Oh Deus, e minha mãe de complô com ele..."._

"_..."_

"_Acho que fui adotada..."_

Eis então que um terrível pensamento lhe veio à mente. A presença dele ali... sua 'mãe' tratando-o tão bem... sua presença sendo obrigatória... estava tudo claro agora!

- Meu deus, você vai me vender, mãe?!?!?!

Eis então que um mórbido silêncio pesou entre os três.

Durante um longo tempo.

Até que simplesmente (alguns chamam isso de cara-de-pau ou puro descaramento mesmo), a senhora Higurashi deu um risinho forçado e ignorou a filha, continuando seu caminho para a sala junto com Sesshoumaru.

- É hoje que eu serei executada... – suspirou de modo desanimador.

Por fim, quando estavam devidamente acomodados na sala, uma serviçal trouxera o chá. Uma breve pausa foi feita. Sesshoumaru apenas bebia lentamente o seu chá, enquanto a matriarca pensava em um jeito de começar, vendo o nítido desespero da filha.

- O lorde das terras do oeste me mandou uma mensagem tratando previamente do assunto. Depois de muito pensar, tomei a decisão. Kagome, ficou decidido que você...

- Por quanto?

- "Por quanto'' o quê, Kagome?

- Por quanto eu fui vendida?! – respirou profundamente, antes de continuar – Tudo bem, eu entendo a situação. Você está precisando de dinheiro e resolveu me vender, como naquelas históricas heróicas onde a mocinha é vendida, mas mostra seu val...

Antes mesmo de Kagome continuar, o taiyoukai interferiu, surpreendendo até a mãe desta.

- Foi de graça.

E, novamente, um pesado silêncio se arrastava no recinto. O interessante é que o culpado era sempre o mesmo.

A princesa sorrateiramente agarrou a xícara de chá, fazendo dela sua arma. Até que, entre um segundo e outro, ela brutalmente avançou na direção de Sesshoumaru, com a esperança de jogar-lhe o líquido em seu lindo e gélido rosto.

Pena que nem todos os sonhos são possíveis, né?

Em um movimento rápido, Sesshoumaru segurou os pulsos de Kagome no ar, fazendo com que a solitária xícara se espatifasse no chão. Mesmo imobilizada, a garota não desistiu, sibilando ferozes rosnados ao lorde.

- Huhuhu! Queridos, não façam isso em frente desta velha senhora! Eu nem anunciei o casamento ainda!

Kagome arqueia uma sobrancelha.

- Casamento?

- Oh, pensei já ter te explicado isso, minha filha. É quando duas criaturas se unem para viverem um longo tempo juntos. Geralmente é por amor, mas nada impeça que seja por interesse, dinheiro ou por...

- Mãe. Eu sei o que é um casamento.

- Então, qual o problema?

- Quem vai se casar?

Sem-graça, a senhora parou. Hesitou por um momento, e encarou Sesshoumaru. Depois encarou Kagome. E em seguida, saiu correndo pela porta dizendo que ia buscar alguém para limpar aquela bagunça.

"_Isso foi... estranho. Tudo bem que minha mãe não é a pessoa mais normal do mundo, mas... __foi estranho__."_

Eis então que uma idéia lhe ocorreu. Não uma simples idéia, mas algo meticuloso demais. Pasma com seu raciocínio, Kagome encarou Sesshoumaru. Em seguida, encarou a porta pela qual sua mãe fugiu. E então, voltou a encarar o youkai cachorro.

"_...Isso não seria pior que ser vendida?"_

Com seu habitual tom de voz, Sesshoumaru se aproximou, dizendo quase em um sussurro:

- Estou pronto para ouvir sua rendição.

- ... Nunca. – respondeu Kagome em um sorriso.

Um sorriso confiante, preocupado, e com muita hesitação. Ou seja, um sorriso torto. Um sorriso _muito_ torto.

"_Será que eu tenho direito a um último desejo? Afinal, até condenados tem esse direito."_

E, novamente, ela o encarou.

"_Já que, neste momento... creio que não há ninguém mais condenada que eu..."_

**Continua...**

Nota:

Ao final do capítulo passado, eu cometi um pequeno erro... não era a senhora das terras do oeste, mas sim, a das terras do LESTE que é citada. No caso, seria a mãe da Kagome o.o'  
Espero que isso não comprometa o capítulo ;-; Sorry!

Agradecimentos especiais:

A quem se deu ao trabalho de comentar essa humilde e estranha fic ç.ç

_Cris, Gheisinha Kinomoto, Uchiha Danii-chan, Agatha-chan, ~~BeKiNhA~~, Hime Hime, Kana, Kiara Uchiha Hiwatari XP, -0 Iummy-chan 0-, Cauinha C xx CaChan, Becky Bah, Darkie Maidie, Maya Yoru, Estrelinha Negra, Jamile, Aretha Hiwatari, Pequena Perola, Yuki Yasha Higurashi e Hinatinnha._

E a quem se deu ao trabalho de receber aqueles alertas do FFNET para quando essa criatura lerda aqui atualizasse o.o'

_-0 Iummy-chan 0-, Carolzinha Otaku, Cauinha C xx CaChan, Dama 9, Dark Maidie, Izayoi Higurashi, Jaque Higurashi, Lilica-chan, Naru Hefferman, NatKetty, Pequena Perola, Srta. Lenita, Sylvana Melo, Yuki-Yasha Higurashi, Julliet Disappeare Naninhachan._

E claro, a pessoa responsável por não deixar que isto aqui fosse algo não-interpretável com seus muitos erros gramaticais!  
Uma salva de palmas para a ane-chan, _Naru Hefferman_!

E peço desculpas pela demora para atualizar...! Vou tentar (com muito esforço e esperança) atualizar com mais feqüência,hoho.

No próximo capítulo:

Não dizem que há pessoas que cavam a própria cova?

Pois bem, a de Kagome está tão funda que nem se pode ver o fim.

Decisão tomada não se volta atrás.

Agora só resta uma saída:

Enfrentar o terrível besta-cachorro!

*Die XD*

Kissus, ja ne~

~Haki


End file.
